Vengeance sucrée
by Schismatik
Summary: Il ne peut plus tolérer sa présence. Ce soir, après des mois de préparation, il va mettre sa vengeance à exécution et l'éliminer... Juste pour rire, yaoi suggéré. One shot. Réédité pour répondre aux réviews.


Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Schismatik

Couple : pas encore, malgré les espoirs de l'un d'entre eux

Genre : Humour, yaoi suggéré. One shot.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Vengeance sucrée**

Il avait tout bien préparé. Et ce soir, la mort allait frapper.

Depuis des mois, il surveillait sa cible, ses coins favoris, ses horaires, ses moindres déplacements, et la protection rapprochée dont elle était l'objet. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve.

Il avait rarement eu une proie aussi difficile à atteindre. Toujours en mouvement, En permanence entourée du plus redoutable des gardiens. Lui. Sa Némésis, son antithèse, son parfait contraire. Et pourtant si semblable.

Mais il allait prouver qu'il était le plus rusé. Et cette abomination allait payer ses crimes.

Oh, il avait failli renoncer plusieurs fois. Qui ne l'aurait fait face aux obstacles qu'il y avait à surmonter. Le mois dernier en particulier. Il se croyait prêt. Il était bien trop sûr de lui même.

Il avait pourtant bien préparé son coup. La cible était seule, 'Lui' était parti, pour un bref instant.

Alors, en silence, il s'était introduit chez sa cible, et lentement dirigé en direction de la chambre de sa victime. Un bruis de pas dans le couloir l'avait averti à temps du retour prématuré du gardien. Il avait pu se dissimuler dans une pièce adjacente, avant de fuir.

'Lui' ! 'Lui' l'avait forcé à se cacher, à fuir !

Il avait senti sa rage grandir. Une fois retourné chez lui, il en avait hurlé. C'était tellement inhabituel pour lui, tellement différent de son comportement normal. Son voisin de palier, et ami, inquiet, était même passé lui demander s'il avait n'avait rien.

En y repensant, il n'aurait peut-être pas du le renvoyer si brutalement. Il leur avait fallu presque une semaine pour se réconcilier. Sans compter que les autres locataires de l'immeuble l'ont regardé d'un drôle d'œil un moment. Il lui avait fallu se tenir sage près de 15 jours, au risque de laisser sa cible échapper. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire repérer.

Et ce soir, ces mois d'attente lancinante allait enfin porter leurs fruits.

'Lui' avait du s'absenter, bien qu'à contrecœur. Mais c'était la cible elle-même qui le lui avait ordonné. Et il lui obéissait toujours. De plus, trois de ses amis seraient là.

'Minuit, l'heure du crime'. Il en rirait presque. C'était si… théâtral ! Les trois précieux amis se sont isolés dans le salon et discutent doucement autour d'un verre. La proie, elle, ne veille plus. Tant pis pour elle.

Souple comme un chat, il grimpe les marches du vieil escalier dont il a repéré au préalable toutes les marches qui pourraient grincer. Il ne supporterait pas un autre échec. Ce soir serait Le Soir !

Il s'approche de son but et lève la main pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre…

Un bruit le met soudain aux aguets. Quelqu'un se déplace à l'étage en dessous. D'interminables minutes s'écoulent, avant que l'importun ne retourne finalement dans le salon avec les deux autres.

Il reprend sa progression. Le voilà dans La Pièce. Et Sa Proie est là. Qui parait si innocente. Mais il sait ce qu'il en est vraiment. Il sait que derrière son apparence anodine, elle porte la responsabilité d'horreurs sans nom.

Et surtout qu'elle a décidé de s'en prendre à lui personnellement. Alors même que lui ne la connaissait pas encore, elle avait commencé petit à petit à ternir son existence, à la grignoter. Sans bruit, elle lui a dérobé des moments précieux sa vie. Elle a tenté d'éloigner ses amis de lui. Elle lui vole celui qu'il aime.

Elle a eu tort de le sous-estimer.

Lentement il lève sa main. Dans un rayon de lune, l'arme brille d'un éclat argenté, puis s'abat.

* * *

Un hurlement retentit, faisant lever la tête aux pilotes réunis dans le salon.

Un hurlement comme ils n'en avaient jamais entendu, mais surtout qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé entendre venant de lui.

Ils coururent à l'étage aussi vite que possible, mêmes les plus impassibles d'entre eux.

Une porte ouverte.

Quatre s'approche et murmure : « Heero ? ».

Le soldat parfait sortit de la chambre, la tête baissée, les poings crispés.

Les autres eurent un mouvement de recul.

Lentement, il leva la tête, et tous purent le voir. Lui qui n'exprimait jamais rien. Lui toujours stoïque, toujours froid, Monsieur Iceberg, Heero-je-ne-ressens-jamais-la-moindre-émotion-Yui.

Les yeux cobalts étincelaient d'un éclat mauvais. La rage à l'état pur.

« Où est-il ? »

Un murmure à peine. Et pourtant Quatre frissonna devant la colère contenue dans ces trois mots.

« OU EST-IL ? »

Cette fois il a crié. Et tous s'écartent. Dans un grognement sourd, il s'élance dans l'espace libéré.

* * *

Par la porte restée ouverte, ils peuvent enfin voir le drame :

Sur le bureau d'ordinaire ordonné…… Le portable d'Heero…… sous une montagne de chantilly avec un petit écriteau : J'ai tout de même meilleur goût ! (même sans chantilly…)

Tandis que Quatre se détournait en rougissant devant l'allusion, Trowa tenta sans succès de cacher le fou-rire derrière sa mèche, pendant que Wufei hochait la tête d'un air épuisé et soupirait : « Il a fait fort cette fois… ».

* * *

Fin

* * *

Ré-édité pour répondre aux réview : Merci à tous !

EIKO : Absolument, à bas le portable d'Heero :P Je n'ai pas prévu de suite pour l'instant, mais je garde l'idée.

Michat : Merci du compliment. Rire est très bon pour la santé.

Virtual-Shinigami : Merci ! Contente que ça t'ai plu.

Nienna-lo : C'est super que vous ayez rit, c'était le but ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu les deux fics. Et merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le blocage des anonymes, je ne l'avais pas vu.


End file.
